Gallery of Renders
This page is a gallery for various renders on different monsters. The renders on added to the page are free for any user to use. Renders from the main wiki should be added, but not ones on this one without first asking the creator or them adding it themselves. Ultras and Other Heroes - Zoffy= Zoffy.png|Zoffy Zoffy_brothers'_mantle_rendered.png|Brothers Mantle Zoffy_Melos_I.png|Andro Melos Armor Zoffy_young.png - Ultraseven= Ultraseven_data.png|Ultraseven Ultraseven_awsome.png|Alt Ultraseven_X_data.png|X Ultraseven_Brothers_Mantle.png|Brothers Mantle 98px-Spark_Doll_7.png|spark doll Ultraseven.png|Battle Stance Heisei Seven.png|Heisei Seven Ultraseven Dark Tanjo!.png|Seven Dark - Ultraseven 21= 721.png|Ultraseven 21 Seven21.png Ultraseven_21_art.png Ultraseven_21_art_I.png Ultraseven_21_art_II.png ULtraseven_21_data.png - Ultraman Jack= Ultraman_Jack_Data.png|Ultraman Jack UltramanJack.png Ultraman_Jack_movie_I.png Ultraman_Jack_movie_II.png TIGA_jack.png|Chaiyo Jack_Brothers_Mantle.png|Brothers Mantle 255px-Spark_Doll_Jack.png|Spark Doll Jack statue.png Jack Showa.png - Ultraman Ace= Ultraman_Ace_data.png|Ultraman Ace Ultraman_Ace.png Ultraman_Ace_movie_I.png Ultraman_Ace_movie_II.png Ultraman_Ace_Brothers_Mantle.png|Brothers Mantle TIGA_ace.png|Chaiyo Ace_Spark_Doll.png|Spark Doll Ace_Logo.png|Ultraman Ace Seal Of Approval Showa Ace.png - Ultraman Taro= Ultraman_Taro_data.png|Ultraman Taro Ultraman_Taro.png Ultraman_Taro_Brothers_Mantle.png|Brothers Mantle TIGA_taro.png|Chaiyo 255px-Spark_Doll_Taro.png|Spark Doll TUN6.png - Ultraman Leo= Ultraman_Leo.png|Ultraman Leo Ultraman_Leo_data.png Ultraman_Leo_movie_I.png Ultraman_Leo_movie_II.png Leo_in_Ultra_Mantle.png|Brothers Mantle 98px-Spark_Doll_Leo.png|Spark Doll - Astra= Astra.png|Astra Astra_data.png Astra_movie_I.png Astra_movie_II.png - Ultraman Joneus= Ultraman_Joneus.png|Ultraman Joneus Joe_data.png|Anime - Ultraman 80= 8ty.png|Ultraman 80 Ultraman_80_data.png Ultraman_80_movie_I.png Ultraman_80_movie_II.png - Yullian= Yulian_movie.png|Yullian Princess_Yullian.png Yulian_movie_I.png Yulian_movie_II.png Yullain.png Yullian_.png - Ultrawoman Beth= Ultrawoman Beth rendered.png|Ultrawoman Beth Ultrawoman☆Beth.png - Ultraman Scott= Ultraman Scott live II.png|Ultraman Scott Ultraman Scott live I.png Ultraman Scott rendered.png Ultraman Scott.png - Ultraman Chuck= Ultraman Chuck live II.png|Ultraman Chuck Ultraman Chuck rendered.png Ultraman Chuck live I.png Ultraman Chuck.png - Ultraman Tiga= Also_cool_Tiga.png|Ultraman Tiga UltramanTiga.png|Ultraman Tiga Tiga-0.png Tiga_sparkdoll.png|Spark Doll Ultraman_Tiga_Charecter_Power_Type.png|Power Type Ultraman_Tiga_Charecter_Sky_Type.png|Sky Type Ultraman_Tiga_Charecter_Gritter.png|Glitter Ultraman_Tiga_Tiga_Dark_Render_1.png|Tiga Dark Taiga_Tornado.gif|Tornado Type B10.png B14.png Ultraman_Tiga_Tiga_Dark_Render_2.png Ultraman_tiga_black_cape_render_by_I.png Ultraman_tiga_and_ultraman_dyna_black_cape_render_II.png Tiga_Logo.png|Ultraman Tiga Seal of Approval - Ultraman Dyna= Ultraman Dyna.png|Ultraman Dyna Ultraman_Dyna_data.png Ultraman_Dyna_movie_I.png Ultraman_Dyna_movie_II.png Dyna_Miracle.png|Mircale Type Dyna_Strong.png|Stong Type Ultraman_Dyna_(The_10_Ultra_Warriors).png - Ultraman Gaia= Ultraman_Gaia.png|Ultraman Gaia GaiaSupremeRender.png|Supreme Version Gaia V2 rendered.png - Ultraman Cosmos= Ultraman Cosmos 1.png|Luna Mode Ultraman Cosmos 2.png Ultraman Cosmos 3.png Ultraman Cosmos 4.png Cosmos Future.png|Future Mode Cosmos Eclipse.png|Eclipse Mode Cosmos Corona Violet.png|Space Corona Cosmos Corona Red.png|Corona - Ultraman Nexus= Ultraman Nexus 1.png NexusRender.png Nexus close up and oh hey turns out he has white eyes.png|Junis Mode (Beam Pose) }} Kaiju, Seijin, and Choju - Gomora= Gomora data.png|Gomora Gomora.png|Gomora I Gomora movie I.png|Normal Gomora Alt Gomora_movie_II.png GomoraII.png|Gomora II Powered_Gomora.png|Powered Gomora Gomora_Max_ver.png|Gomora Max Gomora Burst mode Real.png|Reinoyx Burst Gomora EX Gomora.png|EX Gomora Ex_Gomora_movie_I.png|EX Gomora Alt Ultraman_x_cyber_gomora_suit_render_II.png|Cyber Gomora Cyber_Gomora_Render.png Ultraman_X_Cyber_Gomora_Suit_render.png - Eleking= Eleking145674.png|Eleking Eleking frm Max.png|Max Eleking Re-Eleking.png|Revived Eleking Lim_Eleking_render.png|Lim Eleking Cyber_Eleking_Render.png|Cyper Eleking Eleking_Galxy_Neo.png Eleking_Galaxy.png - Zetton= Zetton2.png|Zetton Zetton_Nidaime.png|Zetton II Zetton_ll_Render.png|Zetton II Powered_zetton.png|Powered Zetton Zetton data.png|Zetton Max Ultraman_mebius_ex_zetton_render_I.png|EX Zetton Ultraman_mebius_ex_zetton_render_II.png Imago Hyper Zetton.png|Hyper Zetton Ultraman_orb_hyper_zetton_deathscythe_render_by_zer0stylinx-dazqo2f.png|Hyper Zetton Deathscythe PoweredZettonNoBushRender.png|Powered Zetton without the bush, by KitsuneSoldier with help from EmeraldCrosser Zetton neutral pose.png - Golza= Golza_rendered.png|Golza Ultraman_Tiga_Golza_Render_cut.png|Golza Fire_Golza_movie.png|Fire Golza - Kemur Man= Kemur_ManI.png|Kemur Man Kemur_Man.png K24_a.png K24_a_2.png - Bemular= Bemular2.3.png|Bemular Bemlar-Ginga.png Bemular powered.png|Bemular (Empowered) - Nova= Nova_movie.png|Nova Novaa.png Nova_movie_I.png - Antlar= Antlar info.png|Antlar Antlar 6.png|Pop goes the Antlar Antlar movie I.png - Zaigorg= ZaigorgRender.png|By Gren ZaigorgRenderz.png|By Mao Wu Kong CyberZaigorgRender.png - Ultra Q= Gomez.png|Gomess KanegonI.png|Kanegon PEGUILAX.png|Peguila Cicada_Man.png|Cicada Man Cicada_Woman_X.png|Cicade Woman - Ultraman= Neronga-XPLUS.png|Neronga Greenmons_render.png|Greenmons Magula.png|Magular Bullton.png|Bullton Saigo_rendered_.png|Saigo Jamila.png|Jamila Ragon_info.png|Ragon ABORAS-X.png|Aboras BANILA-X.png|Banila PESTAR-X.png|X Pestar by Cdr Pestar Showa render.png|Pestar by Cdr Stage Show Jirass Render.png|Jirass by Cdr Zambolar Render.png Gaborender.png Goldon30 01.png Geronimon render.png GamakujiraRender.png|Gamakujira by KitsuneSoldier - Ultraseven= Alien_Icarus-0.png|Alien Icarus Alien_Pitt.png|Alien Pitt Reconstructed Pandon render.png U-Tom Render.png Nonmalt Render.png Guyros.png GyeronStarbemslenderxplus-000348L.png Borgrender.png Pandon fll.png PandonOrg2.png|Pandon Concept by Mao Wu Kong DancanRender.png|Dancan by KitsuneSoldier - Ultraman Jack= Mognezunrender.png|Mognezun by Mao Wu Kong Seagorasrender.png|Seagoras by Mao Wu Kong Dangar render.png|Dangar by Cdr Terochilus render.png|Terochilus Shugaron.png|Shugaron by Mao Wu Kong Gorbagos render.png|Gorbagos by Mao Wu Kong Kingsaurus 3.png|Kingsaurus's Backside because WHY NOT? Kingsaurusiii.png|Kingsaurus III by CBeard Bariken.png|Varricane by Mao Wu Kong Astron.png|Arstron by Silverfish129 Plooma.png|Plooma by Furnozilla Alien Zoole.png|Alien Zoole Stegon Xeneder.png|Stegon Leogonderpng.png|Leogon MystellerGood.png MystellerBad.png Zagoras render.png|Zagoras Granadas Render.png|Granadas Kingstron Render.png|Kingstron Snowgon render.png GhostronRender.png|Ghostron by KitsuneSoldier GrokenRender.png|Gronken by KitsuneSoldier - Ultraman Ace= Sphinx.png|Sphinx from Ultraman Ace found by Crockinator Re-Velokron II.png|Velokron II Bad baron.png|Bad Baron from Ultraman Ace by Crockinator Alien Hipporit.png|Alien Hipporito from Ultraman Ace by Silverfish129 Doragory.png|Doragory from Ultraman Ace Found by Crockinator Berokuron.png|Verokron I from Ultraman Ace by Crockinator Aribunta.png|Aribunta XPlusAribuntaRender.png|Aribunta by KitsuneSoldier King Crab Render.png|King Crab - Ultraman Taro= Astromons Render.png|Astromons by Mao Wu Kong Katan Seijin Render.png|Alien Katan by Mao Wu Kong Memole Render.png|Memole by Mao Wu Kong Doruzu Seijin Render.png|Alien Dorzu by Mao Wu Kong Mukadender i.png|Mukadender TyrantShowa.png|Showa Tyrant by Mao Wu Kong Reconstructed Bemstar render.png Mochiron_render.png|Mochiron Grand_King_original_render.png|Stageshow version of the Original Grand King GrandKitRender.png|Grand King by KitsuneSoldier Showa_Mukadendar_Render.png|Showa Mukadendar Mukadender_i.png|Heisei Mukadendar Oilmons_Render.png|Oil Drinker Mandarin_Grass_Render.png|Mandarin Grass Mandarin_Grass_Clay_Model.png|Clay Model of Mandarin Grass - Ultraman Leo= GirasBlack.png|Black Giras by Mao Wu Kong GirasRed.png|Red Giras by Mao Wu Kong NorthSatanz.png|Northsatan by Mao Wu Kong Pressure_full.png|Alien Pressure Akumania-Ginga.png|Alien Akumania Alien_Akuma_Eye_form.png|Alien Akumania Eye Form - Ultraman Joneus= Zanbarender.png|Zanba by Emgaltan - Ultraman 80= Crescent Render.png|Crescent by Mao Wu Kong Salamandora.png|Salamandora or Saramandora ARGONrender.png|Argon Adolaarender.png|Abdolaars Noiselar render.png|Noiseler MECHAGIRAS Reber.png|Mechagiras Gorarender.png|Gora Ghostdon Render.png - Ultraman Tiga= Melba-0.png|Melba King_Silvergon_movie.png|King Silvergon King_Silvergon_movie_I.png|King Silvergon concept King_Goldras_movie.png|King Goldras King_Goldras_movie_II.png|King Goldras Concept Gardii.png|Guarde Geozarkboi.png LigatronRender.png|Ligatron by Furnozilla GatanozoaRender.png|Gatanozoa by KitsuneSoldier - Ultraman Dyna= Dexadorender.png|Dexador by Emgaltan Darambia Render.png GyabishPerfectRender.png|Perfect Gyabish by KitsuneSoldier - Ultraman Gaia= Rezaitorender.png|Rezaito by Furnozilla SlightlyBetterCOVRender.png|COV by KitsuneSoldier Super C O V render.png|Super COV VisionDragonrender.png|Vision Dragon Enzan render.png|Enzan - Ultraman Neos= BackacoonRender.png|Backacoon by KitsuneSoldier - Ultraman Cosmos= - Ultraman Nexus= - Ultraman Max= - Ultraman Mebius= - Ultra Galaxy/ Ultraman Zero= - Ultraman Ginga= FiveKingRender.png|Five King by Gren - Ultraman X= GargorgonRender.png|Gargorgon by Furnozilla - Ultraman Orb= Ultraman orb galactron render by zer0stylinx-db5watx.png|Galactron by Zer0stylinx - Ultraman Geed= ChimeraberosRender.png|Chimeraberos by Mao Wu Kong - Mirrorman= Gorgo alpha.png|Gorgosaurus Pair-Mons King Render.png|Pair-Mons King Darkron.png|Darkron - Jumborg Ace= AntiGo-Ne.png|Anti Go-Ne by Mao Wu Kong M. Go-Ne render I.png|Mad Go-Ne by Mao Wu Kong M. Go-Ne render II.png|Another Mad Go-Ne pic by Mao Wu Kong S. Go-Ne render.png|Satan Go-Ne by Mao Wu Kong D. Go-Ne.png|Demon Go-Ne Male Form by Mao Wu Kong - Fireman= }} Non-Tsupro Series - Zone Fighter= GarogaGorender.png|Garoga Gorilla by Emgaltan Spylerender.png|Spyler by Emgaltan Wagilarender.png|Wargilgar Shadorah render.png|Shadorah Kabutojirarender.png|Kabutojira Goram render.png|Goram }} Parts UltimateAegisRender.png|Ultimate Aegis and Ultimate Zero Sword Category:Emgaltan Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:W.I.P. Category:Community